Sus ojos
by Melys12
Summary: Toshiro volvió a la Sociedad de Almas desapareciendo por completo de la vida de Karin. Pero esta, en un accidente con un Holow, pierde la memoria. Luego de esto, le ordenan a Toshiro volver a Karakura por una misión pero se encontrará con algo que lo dejará helado. ¿Volverán a ser KitsuKarin?


Toshiro volvió a la Sociedad de Almas desapareciendo por completo de la vida de Karin. Pero esta, en un accidente con un Holow, pierde la memoria. Luego de esto, le ordenan a Toshiro volver a Karakura por una misión pero se encontrará con algo que lo dejará helado.

 _ **Hola, espero que les guste, este es el primer fanfic que hago, y decidí hacerlo de esta pareja ya que es mi favorita, así que pido disculpas si tengo errores ortográficos o algo parecido. Este es un one-shot**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

 ** _Sus ojos_**

El sol brillaba resplandeciente y los pájaros cantaban a la par sincronizados una dulce melodía, pero Karin solo podía abrazar con fuerza su almohada. No le importaba lo hermoso que estuviera el paisaje, ni siquiera si había salido el sol o no, ella solo quería quitarse ese maldito dolor del corazón. Cada noche no podía evitar llorar como una estúpida por ese peliblanco que tanto le dolía recordar.

Hace ya dos mes que él se había marchado, sin decir nada más que un simple "Adiós, Karin" él se había ido sin decirle porque razón lo había hecho, y no había vuelto después de eso. ¡Maldición! Le frustraba no saber el motivo de su partida, había sido tan frío y seco con ella que no sabía que pensar. Él era un Shinigami y ella una humana. Verdaderamente no le importaba en absoluto eso, pero sabía que era una de las cosas que le impedían estar juntos.

—Maldita sea, Toshiro.—golpeó con rabia un lado de su almohada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban sin que ella lo quisiese.—¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte así, sin decir nada más?!—le gritó a la nada, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Soltó un suspiró, cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Siempre llorar le daban ganas de dormir, o hambre, en algunas ocasiones. Derramó una última lágrima antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. horas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

—¡Karin!—gritó alguien detrás de la puerta de su habitación.—¿Estas ahí?—volvió a hablar, esta vez más calmada. Al no conseguir respuesta, abrió la puerta con cuidado y la cerró detrás de ella.

Se acercó a Karin e hizo un puchero al ver que se encontraba durmiendo. Varias veces la había escuchado llorar pero no había querido preguntarle, sabía que no e lo diría aún. Sin embargo, ahora dormía más que antes, se había vuelto muy holgazana y ya no tenía ánimos para nada. Muy pocas veces iba con sus amigos a jugar al futbol.

—Karin, despierta.—llamó Yuzu con un tono de voz bajo. Al no conseguir respuesta, juntó las cejas con decisión.—¡Karin-chan! ¡Despierta, tienes que ir al supermercado!—vociferó zarandeándola sin hacer mucha fuerza, no quería lastimarla.

—¿Eh?—balbuceó la pelinegra abriendo lentamente los ojos. No quería despertar aún, ni siquiera quería despertar. Pero su hermana la necesitaba, no podía decirle que no, aparte de que era su deber.

—Debes ir a comprar la comida. ¡No he podido terminar el almuerzo!

—Esta bien, Yuzu. Déjame cambiarme.

Su melliza salió de la habitación, dejándola sola y adormilada. Quería seguir durmiendo, aunque probablemente si lo hacía, podría acabar soñando con él. Con ese maldito enano de primario. Con él mismo que la había dejado. Tenía tantos recuerdos bonitos con él, antes de que se fuera, habían sido buenos amigos, jugaban fútbol y pasaban el rato juntos, pero un día de repente, él se despidió secamente de ella, para siempre.

Se cambió de ropa y se lavó la cara y los dientes. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, la casa se sentía un poco vacía sin Ichigo, pero ya estaba casi acostumbrada a su ausencia. Entró en la cocina y tomó el papel que estaba sobre la mesa, era la lista de los ingredientes que debía comprar. Suspiró, nada se sentía igual.

—¡Ya me voy, Yuzu!—gritó con fuerza para que su hermana la pudiera escuchar.

—¡Cuídate, Karin!

Salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por las calles, estaban desoladas. Detrás de un pilar, notó como algo blanco se movía, un conejo. Blanco y puro. Le recordaba a él. No entendía como todo lo que viese podía relacionarlo con él. Simplemente estaba harta, cansada de sufrir y pensar en él. Pero no importa cuanto traté de olvidarlo, sigue ahí en su mente.

—¡Te encontré!—escuchó una voz grave detrás de ella. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había sentido la presencia de aquel monstruo a lo cuales evitaba a toda costa.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, no sabía que hacer. Buscó algo con la mirada que pudiera ayudarle pero no consiguió nada más que un tubo de hierro, corrió con todas su fuerza y lo tomó en sus manos, poniéndose en posición de defensa, era lo único que podía hacer. El holow hizo un extraño sonido y comenzó a reír de manera cínica, era grande y gordo, con unas piernas largas y brazos un poco cortos, con una cola rota por la mitad, y una mascara con rayas de color negro, horrible a la vista de cualquier persona.

—Eres una ingenua. Mereces morir.—sonrió el monstruo acercándose a Karin. Sin saber como reaccionar, concentra toda su energía o lo que puede en el tubo de hierro tornándolo de un brillo azul y se lo lanza al holow, sin embargo, esto solo ha logrado dañarlo un poco.

 _¡Maldición! No le ha hecho daño. ¿Ahora que hago?_ Pensó Karin con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el cuerpo en alerta.

El holow la agarró con su mano y la estrelló contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la dejó tirada en el piso, inmóvil. Trató de respirar pero le faltaba la respiración, le dolía todo y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Trató de levantarse y lo logró, tambaleándose un poco. Trató de escapar pero el holow la empujó por la espalda, haciendo que se golpeará contra un pilar que se encontraba ahí.

—Vaya, Vaya, eso no es muy digno de un hombre.—habló alguien pero apenas podía escucharlo. Su mente se quedó en blanco y perdió la consciencia, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue al sombrerero loco, mirándola con preocupación.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. La Sociedad de Almas.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

—¡Taicho, no sea así!—habló con un puchero una mujer con gran busto.—Solo estaba descansando un momento.—lloriqueó frente a un escritorio con una torre de papeles.

—¡Matsumoto! Ya has descansado bastante, aparte de que no haces tu papeleo.—regañó un peliblanco de ojos turquesa, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Taicho! Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Ponte a trabajar.—la interrumpió con su típico semblante serio. No podía descuidarse porque ya estaba durmiendo o escapándose del trabajo.

—Eh... es un aburrido, Taicho. Pobrecita Karin-chan...

Toshiro juntó las cejas con enfado al escuchar ese nombre. No quería recordarlo. Le dolía. Lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida era haberse ido de la manera en que lo hizo, y haberla tratado tan mal. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su bien. No podía permitir que Aizen le hiciera daño si se enterara de que ella era una de sus debilidades, como lo es Hinamori también. Por eso, tuvo que dejarla, aparte de que los humanos y los Shinigamis no pueden juntarse. Pero eso no le importaba mucho. Pero ahora que todo había acabado, la pelea con Aizen y todos los problemas, no sabía si debía volver o no.

—Taicho, ¿me esta escuchando? Acaban de decirme que el Capitán Yamamoto necesita hablar con usted.—la voz de su teniente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _¿Él Capitán Yamamoto? Que extraño._ Pensó levantándose de su silla y usando shumpo para llegar cuanto antes. Apareció frente al Comandante y sorpresa para él que era el único que se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

—Disculpe la tardanza.—se disculpó tomando una postura un poco más erguida.—Me dijeron que tenía que hablar conmigo.—fue directo al grano.

—En Karakura, últimamente, están apareciendo muchos Holow y él Shinigami Sustituto ya no tiene sus poderes, aparte de que hay una fuente que los está atrayendo, un reatsu alto, por lo que necesito que investigue de quién es y eliminé mientras este en su misión, a los Holows que aparezcan. Necesito que vaya lo más rápido posible—explicó el Comandante, apoyando su mano derecha en un bastón, y su cara arrugada por el envejecimiento.

—Entendido.—asentí desapareciendo con shumpo. Volvería a ver a Karin, y esperaba que ella no lo odiara. Porque el la quiere. Y le rompería el corazón que ella lo detestara. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Además, tiene que abrir la puerta Sekai.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Karakura.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

—¿Crees que despertará pronto?—preguntó una morena con un tono de preocupación, mirando a una Karin completamente dormida e inconsciente.

—No te preocupes, Yoruichi. Karin-san es fuerte.—la calmó Urahara, sabiendo que posiblemente Karin despertara sin ser la misma. Tenía un par de rasguños y unas costillas rotas, por suerte había logrado llegar a tiempo, pero quién sabe que habría pasado si él no hubiera estado allí.

—Los daños que tiene pueden traerles consecuencias un poco graves, pero esperemos que no sea algo severo.

—Los golpes fueron muy fuertes. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tal vez ella no estuviera aquí.—su mirada se volvió seria. Alguien tenía que venir a acabar con esto. Ellos se estaban tardando.

Alguien tocó la puerta. La morena lo miró y él a ella por un momento, pero luego gritó un "adelante" dejando ver a un peliblanco aún en su forma Shinigami. Este se acercó y se sentó junto a ellos, sin comprender porque estaban tan serios y hasta parecían preocupados.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Se estaban comportando raros, los dos tenían una mirada seria. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

Miró a Yoruichi, la cuál miraba al fondo de la tienda, él siguió su mirada y se encontró con algo que le quitó la respiración. Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como si le hubieran proporcionado una bofetada en la cara. Era Karin. Estaba dormida, tenía golpes y rasguños. _¡Maldita sea! Debí haber vuelto antes así ella no estaría así._ Pensó con impotencia. Porque por lo que podía ver, eran recientes.

Karin abrió lentamente los ojos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía moverse. Miró a su alrededor, conocía ese lugar... pero no podía recordarlo bien. Solo recordaba que tenía una hermana, llamada Yuzu, y que su padre se llamaba Ishin, y su hermano Ichigo, y que ella se llamaba Karin, pero apenas podía reconocer ese lugar.

—Karin, ¿estas bien?—esa voz... ella la conocía. Pero no sabía de dónde. Miró de donde provenía esa voz y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos turquesa mirándola con preocupación y tristeza. Ella sabía quien era. Lo conocía. Pero no podía recordarlo. Solo sabía que lo había conocido en algún lugar, tiene la sensación.

—¿Quién eres?—se atrevió a preguntar. El chico de cabello blanco abrió lo ojos de par en par, sorprendido. ¿No lo recordaba? Debía ser una broma. ¿Cómo no podía...recordarlo? Miró a Urahara con cierto temor, él asintió dándole a entender que era cierto.

—Maldita sea, Karin. No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes olvidarme.—sintió un nudo en la garganta. Debió volver antes, debió haberle dicho cuanto la quería. Pero ahora ella no lo recordaba, que es mucho peor que el odio.

—Lo lamento. Pero solo se que te conozco de algún lugar...

Él la abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle si lo recordara o no, no podía dejarla ir. Simplemente no podía, se arrepentía de haberla dejado. Cada día que había estado separado de ella, le había dolido como si fuera un año. No le importaba nada, él no podía imaginar perderla. Él se fue pensando que desaparecería de su vida, pero no pensó que lo haría de su mente también. Él se conformaba con saber que ella espesaría una nueva vida, aunque fuera sin él. Pero había sido tan egoísta que había pensado volver.

—Maldición, Karin... no me olvides, se que me fui, soy un estúpido, lo sé, pero no tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejarte ir, puede sonar egoísta e injusto, pero quiero que seas feliz solo conmigo, que me recuerdes solo a mí, no quiero que estés con nadie más. Sufrí cada día lejos de ti y se que tú también sufriste lo mismo que yo, pero volví por ti, Karin. No me dejes atrás, porque yo no lo he hecho.

La pelinegra se sonrojo por esas palabras. El calor que le brindaba aquél chico era impresionante, quería quedarse así por siempre. Todo de él le parecía familiar. Miró por la ventana y vio caer un copo de nieve. Estaba nevando. Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras los recuerdo volvían a su mente, puras imágenes de ella y aquel chico, cuando se conocieron, cuando visitaron a su abuela, cuando jugaban fútbol y pasaban el tiempo juntos, cuando él la dejó y sus días tristes. Todo volvió a su mente, todos sus sentimientos también.

-Toshiro ...

—¿Eh? ¿Me recuerdas?—se separó de ella, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. No le importaba nada, solo ella.

—Sí... acabo de recordar.—se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Con su corazones acelerados y los sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos.—¿Cómo olvidarte, Maldito copo de nieve?—una venita apareció en su sien y un aura oscura la rodeaba. ¿Como podía aparecer de la nada, y decirle todas esas cosas después de lo que hizo?

—¡¿A quién crees que le dices "copo de nieve"?! ¡Maldita enana!—gritó Toshiro al igual manera que Karin. Los dos comenzaron a mirarse con desafió y rabia.

—¿A quién más? ¡A ti! COPO DE NIEVE.

—Tsk, ¡que no soy un copo de nieve!

—Díselo a tu cabello, ¡ah si! Blanco como los copos de nieve.

—Maldita enana.—susurró desviando la mirada.

—Idiota.—lo imitó bajando la mirada.

Luego de unos minutos, Toshiro volvió a hablar:—No quiero pelear contigo, Karin.

—No es mi culpa que no aceptes tu naturaleza de copito de nieve.—trató de esconder la sonrisa que se quería asomar por sus labios. El peliblanco frunció el ceño, tratando de no caer en su juego y arreglar las cosas pacíficamente.

—Como sea. Quería disculparme, por haberte tratado mal. Y haberme ido. Se avecinaba una pelea muy grande y si seguía muy cerca de ti, te podrías ver afectada. Y no quiero que nadie te haga daño. Y menos si no puedo protegerte.—habló con dulzura acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto.

—No me importa ningún maldito peligro, Toshiro. No era razón para que me dejaras así. Fueron lo peores días de mi vida, no me importa que tuviera que pasar, lo soportaría por ti.

—Yo también sufrí Karin, me dolía estar lejos de ti. Pero me aliviaba saber que estarías bien, a salvo. Cada minuto era una tortura sin ti. Porque te quiero, Karin.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Él la quería. No podía creerlo. Y a juzgar por su mirada seria y perdida era verdad. Sentía su corazón latiendo a mil y sus mejillas comenzando a arder. Y no la había dejado, se había ido para protegerla, Toshiro no era esa clase de persona que dejaría a otra solo por querer, no se como pude pensar eso.

—Yo también te quiero, Toshiro. Y no me importa que pase, quiero estar contigo.

Se acercó y lo besó con pasión. Como si no tuviera suficiente de él. Lo amaba y él a ella. Se había prometido algo: que no importa la adversidades, ellos siempre estarían juntos. Su calor, y todo de él la atrapaban y no la dejaban ir. Era un beso dulce pero a la vez necesitado. Ella sabia que desde ese momento, nadie iba a separarlos.

FIN

 _Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y espero verlos en otra ocasión, también quería aclarar que si no te gusto o algo, no hagas criticas destructivas. Escribo sin fines de lucro._

 _Se despide, M._


End file.
